memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/To Hell And Back/Chapter Three
The Enterprise is in orbit around Earth while Admiral Martin is speaking with Michael, Melinda, Nikita, Kira and General Weir. So he's trapped on board a Lucian Alliance mothership that is hiding behind the limb of the moon General Weir says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He looks at them. Yeah before we could get closer the ship open fire on us and caused us to retreat Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Kira gets worried about Typhuss as John puts his hand on her shoulder. I'm sure he's thinking of how to escape John says as he looks at her. She nods at him. On board the Lucian Alliance mothership Typhuss is trying to get out of the cell. Typhuss takes out a small device that Teyla gave him and Typhuss turns it on. Typhuss aims the device at the force field and the force field fizzed out. Typhuss walks out of the brig then finds a Lucian Alliance assault rifle on a table and takes it, Typhuss then starts looking for a way off the Lucian Alliance ship and walks through the corridor of the mothership as he's hiding from soldiers walking by, and he gets to the Death Glider bay and is looking around for a Death Glider. Typhuss leaves the rifle behind and gets in a Death Glider and flys it out of the bay. The mothership starts shooting at the Death Glider. Typhuss flys the Death Glider away from the mothership. The mothership locks on a tractor beam and pulls the Death Glider into the bay and Typhuss is recaptured as Lex grabs the device and steps on it. Nice try Typhuss I'm not finished with you yet take him to a secure cell triple the guards inside and out make sure he doesn't escape again Lex says as the guards take Admiral Kira away as he's struggling to get free of their grip. On board the Enterprise Admiral Martin, Michael, Nikita, Melinda, General Weir, and Kira walks onto the bridge as Captain Kadan gives him a full report. Admiral we picked up this it looks like a encoded transmission and it has a Starfleet signature, Harry put it on the main viewer Captain Kadan says as she looks at Commander Kim. Commander Kim inputs commands into the tactical console and brings it up on the viewer showing Admiral Kira in a Death Glider. If you are seeing this message it means I have been recaptured by Lex, don't give up, keep trying because all of you know I would do the same for you, please hurry, Kira out says Typhuss on the viewscreen as the message ends. Captain Kadan looks at the others. Well at least we know he's alive Captain Kadan says as she looks at them. Admiral Martin nods and then turns to General Weir. If Typhuss has been captured by Lex that must mean that the mothership we saw belongs to Commander Kiva Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. General Weir looks at him. Do whatever you have to do but if Admiral Kira can't be recovered your instructed to destroy the mothership, I'm sure that he wouldn't want to be tortured to betray the Federation General Weir says as she looks at both Captain Kadan and Admiral Martin. Captain Kadan looks at the General. Aye General Captain Kadan says as she looks at her. Admiral Martin looks at Weir. Aye, General Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. Melinda looks at the General. Nikita and I will rescue Typhuss, we land a shuttle and get him off the ship says Melinda as she looks at General Weir. She looks at them. I'm not authorizing the rescue mission General Weir says as she looks at them and leaves. Melinda looks at John. I can't do anything she outranks me as General Admiral Martin says as he looks at her then he turns to Commander Kim. Power up the quantum phasers Mr. Kim and load the forward launchers Admiral Martin says as he looks at Commander Kim. He inputs commands into the console. Phasers are charged and torpedoes are loaded Commander Kim says as he looks at his console and then at Admiral Martin and Captain Kadan.